Behold…The Inhumans!
Behold…The Inhumans! is the first episode of the first season of the television series Inhumans. Synopsis After a military coup leaves the Royal Family stranded in Hawaii, they must find a way to reunite with each other and return home before their way of life is destroyed forever. Plot On the island of Oahu, Hawaii, Triton is in search of a newly transformed Inhuman when they are attacked by a strike team. The team is able to kill the new Inhuman and injure Triton as he jumps into the ocean to escape. In Attilan, the secret city of the Inhumans on the Moon, Black Bolt, Medusa and other members of the Inhuman Royal Family attend a Terrigenesis ceremony for two members of society, where they are exposed to Terrigen Mist to reveal their Inhuman powers. After the process, Iridia receives the ability of flight, while the other does not believe he has received powers. When Black Bolt's brother Maximus, who does not have abilities, goes to console him and touches his shoulder, the boy gets a vision, telling Maximus he sees him pinned against a wall with snakes attacking him. After the ceremony, Maximus learns of Triton's mission on Earth, and approaches Black Bolt on the matter. Black Bolt explains that he sent Triton to Earth to help find humans who had undergone Terrigenesis due to the Inhuman Outbreak and bring them back to Attilan to live without fear of being prosecuted. Unhappy to hear Triton may be dead, his cousin Gorgon heads to Earth to find him. While Black Bolt retreats to think, Maximus approaches Medusa to see if she regrets marrying Black Bolt. Offended, Medusa attacks Maximus with her prehensile hair, which Maximus realizes is the vision the boy saw come true. On Earth, Gorgon is pursued by the same strike team, who receive a kill order from Maximus as Maximus has begun a coup on Attilan to remove Black Bolt and Medusa from ruling. Karnak learns of what Maximus is doing, and begins to warn Medusa and her sister Crystal. Crystal has her dog Lockjaw send Karnak to Earth for safety, and does the same with Medusa and Black Bolt but Medusa's head is shaved, robbing her of her powers. Realizing they have all been stranded and separated on Earth, Karnak and Medusa begin to search for Black Bolt to reunite with him, and Gorgon uses his communication device to contact Maximus, hoping it will be tracked so the fight will come to him. Black Bolt is arrested by the after his arrival causes a traffic disturbance and subsequently shoplifts new clothes. Maximus' head of security Auran pursues Medusa to Earth, only for Medusa to stab Auran for her betrayal. Maximus addresses to the people of Attilan as their new king. In a post-credits scene, Auran is seen healing her stab wound and requesting Maximus to send back up to take care of the Royal Family. Cast *Anson Mount as King Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Queen Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa *Iwan Rheon as Lord Maximus Boltagon/Maximus *Isabelle Cornish as Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Mike Moh as Triton *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Ellen Woglom as Louise Fisher Guest Stars: *Tanya Clarke as Queen Rynda *Michael Buie as King Agon *Lofton Shaw as Young Blackagar Boltagon *V.I.P. as Young Medusalith Amaquelin *Garret T. Sato as Hunter One *Andra Nechita as Iridia *Marco Rodríguez as Kitang *Stephanie Anne Lewis as Paripon *Aaron Hendry as Layalis *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Steve Trzaska as Duodon *Jason Quinn as Pulsus *Unnamed Actor as George Ashland *Allen Clifford Cole as Outspoken Inhuman *Jason Lee Hoy as Royal Guard Sergeant *Jenna Blue Forti as Lovely Inhuman Server Appearances Locations *Moon **Attilan ***Great Hall ***Lower Caste Living Quarters *Oahu, Hawaii *California **Callisto Aerospace Control Center Events *Inhuman Uprising **Maximus' Coup **Chase of Black Bolt **Attack on Medusa *Inhuman Outbreak (mentioned) Items *Wrist Coms *Terrigen Crystals *Terrigen Mist *Callisto Aerospace Control Rover * (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Inhumans *Humans Creatures *Inhuman Dogs Organizations *Inhuman Royal Family *Attilan Royal Guards *Genetic Council *Callisto Aerospace Control * Mentioned To be added Trivia *Unlike on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Terrigenesis does not seem to encase Inhumans in a cocoon. References External Links * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Episodes